Tinker Bell
Tinker Bell is the fairy we all know and love - spunky, rebellious, impatient, impulsive, determined, persistent, temperamental... yet still charming and lovable. She has a talent for pots and pans, a love of "lost things," and is braver than most fairies when it comes to getting close to humans. She tends to blame things on other people when she's frustrated, even if it is her fault. Of course, her temper can often get the better of her, but she’s always a selfless and dedicated friend when the chips are down. Tinker Bell loves challenging work, and especially loves anything made of metal - her workshop is even a human tea kettle. She is generally a hard worker, but occasionally enjoys playing games like fairy tag. Before the books started, Tinker Bell had spent a long time away from pots and pans to be with Peter Pan. However, when Peter brought Wendy (whom Tinker Bell refers to as "the Wendy") to Never Land, Tinker Bell was heartbroken and went back to Pixie Hollow after the adventure with the Darling children was over. (The Trouble With Tink).Her best friend is Silvermist and her secondary best friend is Fawn and sometimes hangs out with Rosetta ,and Iridessa and she has a crush on Terence (who has a crush on her that she has not noticed).She and Vidia are friends now.She and Vidia is the main protagonist of the films except for Hollow_Games Pixie Hollow Games In the films In Peter Pan, Tink (as the main tritagonist) doesn't speak but she plays an important part in the film. From the beginning she becomes jealous of Wendy because of the affection Peter shows her. At one point even tried to kill her by tricking the Lost Boys into shooting her. Later she saved Peter from the bomb Captain Hook put in the hideout.They then went to save the others, and take Wendy and her brothers home. Later she appeared in Return to Never Land, ''at first she was jealous of Jane but realized Peter didn't have the same interest in her as he had to Wendy. After Jane tells Tink she doesn't believe in fairies, Tink almost died but saved at the last second. Her and Jane then went to save Peter and the Lost Boys from Captain Hook. She is happy to see Wendy again at the end, probably relieved that she is older now and Peter won't have feelings for her. Tinker Bell Tinker Bell began her life when a baby laughed for the first time on a winter's night in ''Tinker Bell. The laugh was carried on a dandelion seed to Never Land, where it was guided by fast-flying fairies to a special area in the Pixie Dust Tree. Terence poured a cupful of pixie dust on the seed, and it turned into a small blond fairy. When searching over the items presented by the fairies to find her talent during a special test to determine her talent, the tinkers' hammer was the only one she passed over. However, the hammer floated toward her and glowed brightly when she touched it, indicating great skill, and Queen Clarion dubbed her "Tinker Bell." She accepted her role as a tinker until learning that tinker fairies do not visit the Mainland. Unwilling to give up on seeing the mainland, she tried to learn how to be a different type of fairy from her friends, which proved impossible. Vidia suggested that Tink could become a garden fairy if she could round up the sprinting thistles into a pen, but Tink's efforts resulted in wrecking the fairies' efforts at bringing spring to the mainland. Tink was able to set the preparations for spring back on track with inventions she built from lost things, and as a sort of reward Queen Clarion allowed Tinker Bell to visit the Mainland to return a music box to a young Wendy. ''Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure In [[Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure|''Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure]], Tink was chosen to create a ceremonial scepter for the Autumn Revelry to create blue pixie dust. When Terence accidently broke the scepter, Tink got furious causing her to break the moonstone (which was to go into the scepter). Tinker Bell set off to find the Mirror of Incanta, which would allow her to wish for a new moonstone. When that failed, Terence came after finding out where she headed to he helped her use the broken fragments of the moonstone, which allowed her to create a more effective staff. Her and Terence then led the Revelry to the Pixie Dust Tree. ''Tinker Bell and the Great Fairy Rescue'' In ''Tinker Bell and the Great Fairy Rescue'', Tink went to Fairy Camp on the mainland, presumably an outpost where nature fairies stayed to monitor nature. While there she met Lizzy Griffiths, a lonely nine-year-old human girl. When Lizzy's father discovered Tinker Bell, he tried to capture and show her to other scientists, but ended up capturing Vidia instead. Tinker Bell, Lizzie, and her friends talked Dr. Griffiths into releasing Vidia. ''Pixie Hollow Games In ''Tinker Bell and the Pixie Hollow Games, her partner was Fairy Mary. They did well and made it to the second day, but had lost at some point. She had fixed Rosetta's and Chloe's cart, and cheered them on. ''Secret of the Wings Tinker Bell: Secret of the Wings In Bell: Secret of the Wings Tinker Bell: Secret of the Wings where she and the gang (now accompianied by Vidia) will journey into the Winter Woods, a place of mystery. During their trip Tinkerbell meets an ice-talent fairy named Periwinkle whom she was born with the same laugh.Because of this they are considered twin sisters due to the fact that not only do they look alike and think alike in some aspects, their wings have the exact same pattern on it, something that should not happen since every fairys wings are meant to be different. How this will affect either of them is currently unknown In the Books In ''The Trouble with Tink, Tink had losted her hammer in a game of fairy tag. She borrowed a hammer from a carpenting-talent fairy but it was to big and made everything worse that she had fixed. After so many mistakes the other fairies began to think that she had losted her talent including Terence and Queen Clarion. Even the other tinker-talents decided that Angus and Zuzu would fix Queen Clarion's bathtub instead of Tink. Worried about seeing Peter Pan she tells Terence what happened and he offers to go with her. When they got there Peter pretended that he had mistake them for butterflies saying he going to catch them and put them in his butterfly collection. Peter thought the prank was extremely funny, but neither Tink nor Terence shared the sentiment. However, giving back Tinker Bell's spare hammer made her think much more fondly of him again, and she promised - and meant - to visit him again soon. At the beginning of Vidia and the Fairy Crown, when she is seen talking to Rani about the Queen's arrival day party. Vidia makes a comment that she wished to steal the Queen's crown, Tink later accuses Vidia of taking it when it goes missing. She appears again at the end, during Vidia's hearing accusing her again. In Rani in the Mermaid Lagoon, Tink comforts Rani when she is not allowed to do the top fountain for the Fairy Dance, because Brother Dove's wings. At the dance Rani causes a diaster, when she falls off Brother Dove's back, it took Tink, Fira, and Terence to save her. Rani runs away and Tink tried to find her, but couldn't. When, Rani comes back Tink is excited to she her again. She appeared in Fira and the Full Moon, during the arrival of Sparkle, Helios, and Glory. While Tink was showing Fira her kettle that she fixed, the triplets burnt a metal sheet of Tink's. But Tink was to caught up in fixing it to be mad. Tink was seen briefly during dinner in Prilla and the Butterfly Lie, when Queen Clarion announced the outbreak of fairy pox. She appears briefly in Silvermist and the Ladybug Curse, at the fairy picnic, playing games with the other fairies. In Iridessa, Lost at Sea, Tink helped Iridessa with ideas about how to get rid of the fairies owl problem. They have a fight about what they should do, Tink went to find a bottle and Iridessa went after her. They accidently got trapped in the bottle and thrown off the ship. They encounter several creatures along the way including a sea turtle, the mermaids Numi and Oola then a colorful crab. They made a boat out of the bottle than washed along the shore when Beck found them and helped them back to Pixie Hollow. The light-talents then helped put sunbeams in the bottle to scare away the owl, they had put the bootle in this nest forcing him to leave. In Four Clues for Rani, she had teamed up with Prilla for the Fairy Treasure Hunt. She felt bad for not being Rani's partner, but had thought that she already had one. Appearances Main Books *Fairy Dust and the Quest for the Egg *The Trouble With Tink *Vidia and the Fairy Crown *Rani in the Mermaid Lagoon *Fira and the Full Moon *Prilla and the Butterfly Lie *Tink, North of Neverland *Fairy Haven and the Quest for the Wand *Dulcie's Taste of Magic *Silvermist and the Ladybug Curse *Iridessa, Lost at Sea *Four Clues for Rani Stepping Into Reading Books *A Dozen Fairy Dresses *A Game of Hide-and-Seek *A Fairy Tale *Beck's Bunny Secret *The Great Fairy Race *The Fairy Berry Bake-Off *Tink's Treasure Hunt *Vidia Takes Charge Other Books *Prilla's Talent *Tinker Bell and the Wings of Rani *Vidia and the Fairy Crown (manga) Movies *Peter Pan *Return to Never Land *Tinker Bell *Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure *Tinker Bell and the Great Fairy Rescue *Pixie Hollow Games Video Games *Pixie Hollow Online *Disney Fairies: Tinker Bell *Disney Fairies: Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure *Disney Fairies: Tinker Bell and the Great Fairy Rescue *Kingdom of Hearts *Kinect Disneyland Adventures Plays *Cheese's Great Adventure *Fairy Mary's Day Off Gallery Tinker Bell First Film.jpg|Tinker Bell in the first film Tinker Bell Second Film.jpg|Tinker Bell in the second film Tinker Bell Third Film.jpg|Tinker Bell in the third film Trivia *Tinker Bell is voiced by Mae Whitman. *Tinker Bell didn't speak in Peter Pan and Return to Never Land. *It was hinted in Tinker Bell and the Great Fairy Rescue that Tinker Bell might be ticklish, when Lizzy traced around Tink's body with a pencil and the tip of the pencil touched Tink's underarm, which might or might not have made her giggle. Relashionships with the rest of the Disney Fairies Silvermist Silvermist is Tinker Bell's best friend.They met with the others in the first film. Rosetta Rosetta and Tinker Bell are very close friends and in the fifth film,Tink added spiky wheels to their race cart. Iridessa Iridessa is Tinker Bell's overprotected friend which it was revealed in the third film. Fawn Fawn is Tinker Bell's secondary best friend.They get along the most than Silvermist does. Terence Terence has big crush on Tink without even telling her. Vidia Vidia is Tink's former frenemy but became friends in the third film. Periwinkle Periwinkle and Tinker Bell are sisters because their wings are the same and due to the fact that they were born from the same laughter. :) Category:Never Fairies Category:Tinker-talent fairies Category:Females Category:Book Characters Category:Film Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Play Characters